IEEE 802.15.4e is an enhanced media access control (MAC) layer protocol of IEEE 802.15.4 designed for low power and low rate networks, and suitable for sensor devices with resource constraints such as low power consumption, low computation capabilities, and/or low memory. The IEEE 802.15.4 protocol supports Time-Slotted Channel Hopping (TSCH), in which network nodes or devices are time-synchronized to a root node in the network and individual device use time slots to communicate and synchronize in the network. The device hops among all channels according to a frequency hopping sequence (FHS) during the time slots. TSCH can achieve higher capacity and provides finer granularity for power savings in IEEE 802.15.4e networks. The network device power consumption increases with increased channel interference due to more frequent packet retransmissions compared to situations where there is no interference. TSCH with channel blacklisting is proposed for IEEE 802.15.4e based networks to decrease the power consumption due to interference by temporarily avoiding the use of channels that are observed to be heavily interfered. Since some channels are “blacklisted”, blacklisting changes the number of channels used in a particular time slot, referred to as the channel number. IEEE 802.15.4e defines default FHSs for each channel number. The default FHSs are designed to provide a small probability of interference between interfering links. In the default setting of IEEE 802.15.4e, devices regenerate a new FHS when the channel blacklist is updated. However, generating a new FHS requires processing resources of the network devices general proportional to the FHS length L, and thus generating long FHSs is costly in terms of device processing bandwidth, power consumption and device memory utilization. At the same time, large FHS lengths L are better for ensuring randomness (e.g., L=511 in the default FHS), and thus reducing the probability of collisions and corresponding packet retransmissions.